Pokémon Johto: The secret of the twin towers
by Javimagine236
Summary: In the region of Johto there are some towers that hide a powerful and dark secret, 3 small pokémon should avoid that secret falls into the wrong hands.


**DISCLAIMED: I don't own "Pokémon"**

* * *

 **There was once a world full of amazing creatures called Pokémon, these creatures live in different places in different regions of the planet. We are in the Johto region, where three small pokemon live: Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile.**

* * *

It was a quiet day in the village, the adults were engaged in their jobs and the younger ones were studying and playing, on that day, Chikorita was playing with her mother Meganium at her favorite game of throwing and catching the ball with the blade, which was to use the leaves of their heads to catch and throw the ball to each other. Chikorita, even though she caught and threw the ball with precision, was never able to do both things consecutively and that made her lose every game she had with her mother.

She thought she would never get it, but her mother told her that if she believed enough, she would be able to do it herself, Chikorita knew that, while she remembered her mother's advice, she would always find a way to achieve things. Suddenly, a bell rang and Chikorita said goodbye to her mother and ran away, because the bell meant that classes started and it was time to meet with her friends.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the region, a small pokémon was fleeing from another larger and faster, the Little pokémon managed to evade, but was too hurt and decided to go to seek help to the nearest town (which was the town where the team lived). Chikorita met with Cyndaquil and Totodile who were waiting for her with the rest of the students, since it was the day of the visit to the legendary twin towers, as they entered and watched with amazement the interior of the towers, their teacher Stantler, was telling them the story of the twin towers.

It all started when the legendary pokémon, Lugia and Ho-oh, met, and at that moment they began a battle to decide the sovereign of the region, the fight lasted many years, leading to death and destruction wherever they went. Suddenly, when they were going to make the final blow that could have destroyed the region, appeared the legendary pokémon Celebi, this one, used his powers and her light to appease the blinding power of the two.

Seeing the destruction that caused their battle, the two united to restore the peace and harmony that once existed in the region, after that, the pokémon of the region decided to build a temple in memory of the most powerful pokemon in the region so that something similar wouldn't happen again, a temple with two towers, one for each with a room between the two for Celebi, known as the "twin towers".

Later the students left the place because it was recess time, Chikorita told her friends about her problem with the game, Cyndaquil told her that, as her mother said, if she trusts herself, she would do it, Totodile, in change, with a vague and carefree personality, told her not to be carried away by such things, that the best thing she could do was wait and that nature would act.

The team was laughing at the personality of Totodile when they heard a noise in the bushes, thankfully, they were close enough to the place and away from the rest of the class. When they went to investigate who was there, they saw the little pokémon very badly hurt, they were going to ask for help, but the pokémon said weakly that they shouldn't do it or "he" would find out.

Seeing that, if they were to ask for help from some healing pokémon, they could attract the person responsible for their wounds, so they decided that, while Chikorita and Cyndaquil stayed with the pokémon, Totodile would go running to look for medicines and bandages, after a couple of minutes returned with the right thing. After bandaging the pokémon's wounds and giving him medication so she could regain his strength, she thanked the team, they asked for an explanation to that situation, the pokémon was presented as Celebi, that took the team by surprise, because they couldn't believe that they had saved the legendary pokémon who stopped the great battle of many years ago.

They asked her what she was doing there and why she was hurt, Celebi let out a sigh before telling them the truth of what happened after stopping the fight between Lugia and Ho-oh. For Celebi to stop the fight between the two great pokémon, she had to extract a small part of their power that was what was blinding them. Because the power of the two powers she had snatched was too dangerous in the wrong hands, Celebi, along with his tribe of Celebis, divided the powers of Lugia and Ho-oh into three small orbs that were hidden in three difficult locations of arrive for a normal pokémon.

It had been many years since that and everything seemed to be going well, but one day she discovered that a particular pokémon was obsessed by the power of those orbs, and he wanted to get it anyway. Knowing that Celebi was one of the few pokémon who knows the location of the orbs, that pokémon attacked her, Celebi tried to defend herself, but the pokémon was too fast and strong even for her, so she had no choice but to flee.

The team was surprised to hear that story, which sparked the battle a long time ago, was scattered across the region and a pokemon stronger than Celebi was looking for, upon realizing it they began to worry about what would calmed them by telling them that the only way to obtain the power of the orbs was to gather them all in the central room of the twin towers, but she said that if that pokémon was so determined to obtain that power, he would eventually find the orbs, and if he gathered them in the twin towers, he would use his power to change the region in his image.

She told them that the only way to prevent that pokémon from using power for evil was for a pokémon with a kind heart to gather the orbs in the towers in order to defeat him. She wanted to go to gather the orbs, but the moment she got up she fell weakly to the ground, Chikorita told him that she was too weak to do anything, Celebi told him she had to do or couldn't save them all.

Then Chikorita came up with an idea, she suggested to Celebi that she go for the orbs, Celebi denied it, saying that the places where the orbs were found were dangerous, but Chikorita reminded her that she was injured and that they had to stop to that pokémon before it was too late. Celebi understood that she was right in that, so she had no choice but to agree with her, Cyndaquil and Totodile joined her in her mission saying that they wouldn't leave her alone in the face of such danger, Celebi smiled at the loyalty that was between they.

Celebi told them that one of the orbs was more hidden than the others and that she would be in charge of keeping an eye on him, leaving the team to find the other two and for that she gave them a map, which would lead them to where the orbs were hidden, and gave Chikorita a necklace with an amulet that, according to her, would bring them luck in their trip, but in case they had any problem, they would call her shouting her name three times.

Without losing time, after saying goodbye and wishing luck, the team moved away, walking towards the first orb, but before losing sight of their town, Chikorita looked at him for the last time, sadly, knowing that her mother would be worried about her if she didn't return, but what they didn't know, was that a Murkrow was spying on them and then flew away to a cave where he told her boss what he saw.

It was dark and the team decided to camp in the forest to rest before going to the first location on the map. For a long time they were worried about their parents for how they would feel to see that their children hadn't returned home yet, but Chikorita encouraged them by telling them that they were on an important mission and if their parents found out about it, they would be worried, but also proud.

The team was sleeping peacefully, until Chikorita heard a noise near where she was, went to investigate and discovered that it was only a Spinarak. She sighed in relief when she saw that it wasn't worrisome, but then, she saw the Spinarak running away, she turned around and saw a flock of Murkrows flying towards her and grabbing her, she tried to break free, but stopped when she saw her friends also captured for the Murkrows.

The team could only look with concern at the place where the Murkrows were leading them, a mountain covered by black clouds, they entered through a hole that took them to a network of tunnels and, following the appropriate route, the Murkrows left the team in the floor of a huge room, with thousands of holes in the walls that led to more tunnels.

They looked around wondering what the Murkrows would do to them when a sinister voice spoke to them telling them that they hoped their messengers wouldn't hurt them, looked aside to see that the one who led the Murkrows and had them brought here was a Skarmory. The team asked him who he was and he replied that they should know, since Celebi told them about him, that made the team realize that Skarmory was the pokémon that wanted the orbs, attacked Celebi and wanted the power to govern the region.

Skarmory, calmly, told them that, since they knew so much about him, he knew that they had been sent by Celebi to obtain the orbs, the orbs he needs to govern the region. The team asked him why he wanted to do that, Skarmory replied that it was because, as they could see, his kingdom, the only place where the Skarmorys were allowed were the mountains, the other Skarmory were happy with that, but he wanted more ground, and if they couldn't give him more land to live, he would create it with the power of the orbs, shaping the region to his liking.

He demanded the team to tell them where the orbs were, his tone was so threatening that it made the team tremble with fear, Chikorita gathered enough courage to tell him that they would never tell someone as evil as him. Skarmory calmed down again to say that, if he couldn't get answers by the good, he would get them by the bad, suddenly, a flock of Murkrows surrounded the team in position of attack, the team was surrounded, it seemed that nobody was giving mind that Cyndaquil was the one that trembled most of them all, was so scared that it caused an explosion, knocking down the Murkrows, luckily, Chikorita and Totodile, they realized that in time and took cover.

The team took advantage of that to escape, angry Skarmory ordered the Murkrows to catch them, they were running through the tunnels that were in the mountain, it was like a labyrinth in which, when entering through a hole, it left by the one that was their side, their pursuit led them to an exit that, unfortunately, led to a plummeting down to the foot of the mountain.

They tried to re-enter to go the other way, but were again surrounded by the Murkrow and Skarmory, they began to push them to the edge, with the intention that they would die in the fall, but before they could continue, they called Celebi. This one appeared, Skarmory was surprised to see her again, when both were looking at each other face to face, Skarmory said that he had been looking for her for years hoping to be able to finish her and it seems that she is the one that has looked for him, Celebi told him not to it would allow him to harm the team, which would have to pass over his corpse to reach them, Skarmory replied that it would be so.

Between the two arose a combat that was taken to the heavens, Celebi used his movements of psychic type to defeat him, but Skarmory proved to be very fast flying and using his claws and wings to produce cuts in Celebi, in the end, Skarmory gave him a blow so strong to Celebi that he sent her to the ground. The team, seeing her in danger, went to help her, but Celebi used "Psychic" to throw them back and asked them not to come for her, that they had to find the orbs, knowing that they would go for her anyway, used one last movement to block the exit and retain the Murkrows.

Skarmory returned to the ground, grabbed Celebi and told her that that had been a noble act, but that would be his last act, he said before throwing it into the void, the team couldn't do more than watch as his savior died, Chikorita wanted to go to save her, but the rest prevented her from telling her that she had sacrificed herself for them, that there was nothing they could do, that they had to continue with the mission entrusted to them.

Chikorita, with tears in his eyes, agreed with it, taking advantage of Skarmory and the Murkrows were distracted, escaped, Skarmory to realize this, a Murkrow approached him and asked if they followed, but Skarmory said no, that, if they wanted the orbs, they would let them take them to where they are, said that with an evil smile. During a part of the night, the team, which had managed to reach far from the mountain, was crying for the loss of its protector while walking towards the first orb, Cyndaquil asked that, without Celebi, what could they do now, Chikorita that what they wouldn't do would be to surrender, if Celebi has been protecting them, then the only thing they can do is fulfill their mission of gathering the orbs and using them to stop Skarmory, with the encouragement of everyone raised they went their way.

The next morning, the team arrived at the place where the first orb was, an ancient temple that seemed to be made of gold, for a while they were amazed by the beauty of the temple and as they entered, they wondered why nobody knew of that place. Unfortunately, that question had its answer as soon as they entered the temple, the doors behind them were closed and all they saw was a huge lava pit and a rock bridge that led to a platform, in the center of which was the first orb.

While they were passing by the bridge, Totodile looked at the lava pit and said he wouldn't like to get in there, when they reached the platform, Chikorita used her "Wine whip" to catch the orb with care, because in those situations there was always some trap. When she picked it up, it didn't happen, for a few seconds, before the whole temple began to tremble and in front of them, from the lava pit, a giant lava Heracross, the first thing they did was run towards the exit, but then, they remembered that the entrance was blocked and between them and the exit, the lava Heracross arrived in a jump.

He tried to kill them in one fell swoop, but they managed to avoid it in time to flee again, this time back to the platform while lava Heracross pursued them. On the platform, while running and dodging lava Heracross's attacks, Chikorita was looking around for the way to escape and/or defeat the lava Heracross, thought they could throw it into the lava pit, but it wouldn't work to be of lava and that wouldn't solve your problem of leaving.

When they thought there was no way out of there, the lava Heracross, in one of their attacks, hit the wall, causing the whole temple to shake, that gave Totodile an idea to get out. He told the rest that they launched movements to lava Heracross, they were worried about his idea, but seeing that there was no other alternative, they did. For a while, the team caught lava Heracross's attention with movements of plant, fire and water, continued to throw movements while dodging their attacks, making the lava Heracross become more and more angry, when he saw that his plan was going straight, the team fled in the direction of the exit while the lava Heracross pursued them furiously.

When they arrived, Totodile ordered everyone to move away the moment he said it, but meanwhile, the lava Heracross was getting closer and closer to where they were, Cyndaquil asked if they could move away already, but he said that they still do not. They were like this for a while and each time, Cyndaquil and Chikorita were more nervous because the lava Heracross was getting closer and just as he was about to hit them with his horn, Totodile gave the signal and they left just in time for lava Heracross crashed into the door causing a hole, that hole not only allowed the team to escape but also caused the whole temple to collapse, ending with lava Heracross.

The team screamed with joy, because not only had they defeated a hard enemy, but they had achieved the first orb, but unfortunately when they thought everything was fine, a Murkrow appeared, grabbed the orb and handed it to Skarmory. The team was surprised to see that Skarmory had used them to get the orb, Skarmory said he was surprised, because he thought that, with an obstacle like that, they wouldn't survive, after thanking him for giving him the first orb and telling them that, although he would like to spend a little more time with them, he had things to do, like conquer a region, he flew away from the place.

The team was frustrated to see that, having an orb in their hands, had escaped them between the fingers, Chikorita reassured them by telling them that, although he had obtained one, he needed all three to obtain power and that, if they got the last two, they would only have to find a way to recover the orb that he had, and defeat him, with new determination they continued their mission going to the place where the second orb would be found.

Night came and the team decided to rest to regain strength, while Cyndaquil and Totodile slept peacefully, Chikorita was having a hard time sleeping, because she was thinking that her mother would be missing her very much, while she remembered the good and funny moments she had with her. At sunrise, the team arrived at the location of the second orb, a temple that seemed the oldest in the region, it was covered with vines, without any doubt, entered the temple without knowing that Skarmory was following them to the inside.

There, the team saw the walls full of ancient pokémon hieroglyphs, they could understand most of them, since they told the story that gave rise to the twin towers, but there was a particular hieroglyph that they didn't understand, they stood in front of it to try decipher what it meant, that hieroglyph was a warning of traps throughout the temple, but despite spending a while watching it didn't understand.

Cyndaquil at that moment growled in frustration and began to walk alone down the hall complaining about everything that had happened so far and even before starting that adventure, not knowing that every step he took activated a trap and without realizing it, he dodged them each and every one of them, leaving the mouth wide open to others.

Cyndaquil, still not realizing what had happened, stopped to demand the others to continue before continuing alone, the only thing that Totodile could say at the moment was that all that was freaky. In the end, the team arrived at a round room with statues of Ursarings with mayan armor on the walls, but unfortunately, there didn't seem to be anything else in the place, for a while they were exploring the area, but Totodile stopped a moment to tease to a statue of Ursaring, he left it and said that these statues gave bad roll before continuing with his search.

Suddenly, Chikorita stepped on a tile that made the whole temple tremble and the entrance door was blocked, then, from the eyes of the statues of Ursarings came rays that began to entangle throughout the room as an alarm system and the center from the room came a platform with the orb on top. Chikorita tried to reach him with her "Wine whip", but was too far to reach him, so she suggested that one of them had to walk to the orb, she couldn't by the leaf of his head, Totodile couldn't because, according to him, was trembling, so Cyndaquil had no choice but to do it himself.

Moving with great flexibility, Cyndaquil managed to reach the platform where the orb was, Chikorita congratulated him for it, but unfortunately, the leaf of his head touched one of the warning rays, the other rays went out to reveal that the statues of Ursarings began to come alive and move towards the team in attack position, Totodile said he now regrets the mockery he made to the statue.

When one of the Ursarings made a blow, Chikorita managed to dodge it and threw a "Razor leaf" at the statue, breaking it into pieces, realizing that, she told the rest to attack without thinking, that they were only stone statues, to learn about that, the entire team started using both pokémon movements and their own body to knock down all the Ursarings statues that were there.

When the last statue was destroyed, the team, a bit tired of the fight, congratulated each other for having been able to beat them all, they were going to go to the orb, when Totodile said that nothing could go wrong, he said that before step on another trap tile, the other two looked at him angrily, to which he responded with a nervous smile. The whole room began to fill with electricity, fortunately it didn't seem to hurt the equipment, but as soon as the electricity touched the remains of the statues of the Ursarings, something surprising happened.

Thanks to electricity, the remains of the statues came together, forming a giant Ursaring, once it was formed, electricity left, and the giant statue of Ursaring looked at them before asking who dared to steal the orb. The team was surprised to discover that this statue was talking, unlike those they defeated before, Chikorita started talking to him trying to reach a friendly settlement, but started to beat around the bush, the giant Ursaring asked if they came for the orb or not, Chikorita answered yes, but Totodile suggested another plan, crush him, but by throwing "Water gun" at Ursaring, he didn't flinch, only laughed at such an useless act, Totodile could only smile nervously and suggest the plan B, run.

The team began to dodge the attacks of the giant Ursaring, while trying to destroy him as with the statues of before, but his movements didn't tickle him, Chikorita tried to do everything possible to find a solution to that situation, but couldn't concentrate while dodging and attacked the giant Ursaring. Then Chikorita came up with an idea the moment he stepped on the tile that activated the first trap, after that, he started to step on all the tiles on the floor, hoping to activate a trap that ends with the giant Ursaring, while the others distracted him.

After a long search, Chikorita stepped on a tile that caused the floor in which the giant Ursaring was to open, forming a hole that led to a bottomless pit through which the giant Ursaring fell, Chikorita raised the leg of the tile, causing the hole to close. The team shouted with joy to see that they had escaped another complicated situation, after the celebration they went to the platform where the orb was, only to discover that the orb wasn't there, they asked where it was, when suddenly, Skarmory appeared flying above them holding the orb.

He thanked them for getting rid of those annoying Ursarings, that, if it weren't for them, he couldn't get the orb, asked them to tell him where the third orb was, Chikorita, angrily said they wouldn't tell because they didn't know and that if they knew, they wouldn't tell. Skarmory replied that it didn't matter, that he would have someone tell him one way or another, but Chikorita said that wouldn't happen, just as he was once again tiling the tile that activated the trap that ended with the giant Ursaring, but Skarmory was flying, so it didn't affect him.

However, while he was laughing at that silly act, Chikorita stepped on the tile next to him, causing a giant rock to fall on Skarmory, sending him into the hole. After everyone sighed in relief that they had been freed, even temporarily, Totodile said sarcastically that everything was going well, that not only had they been trapped in the temple, but Skarmory had taken two of the three orbs, making things even more complicated than they were before.

Cyndaquil asked what they could do now, Chikorita thought for a moment about some way to solve this situation and the only thing that occurred to her was to go back to her village, that, if Skarmory gets the last orb, that would be the place he would go, once they were there they would tell everyone what was happening and thus be able to gather an army to confront him, but before they needed to find a way out. Totodile said that he went from searching again, that he had had enough with what happened with the statues, to demonstrate his point, he sat on a rock, which activated a mechanism that opened an alternative exit in the room.

The exit took them through a tunnel that, luckily, took them out of the temple, but within minutes of being outside a strong wind arose, they knew that it wasn't a storm through the clear skies, they looked around and saw Skarmory skies using tornado while looking at them very furiously. The team was only able to run, Skarmory was chasing them while using flying type movements and shouting where the third orb was, the team tried to mislead him or distract him using his movements, but he turned out to be too quick to evade it easily, after a few moments of pursuit, managed to mislead, only to end at the edge of a ravine, just when they turned to go in another direction, Skarmory rushed to them and hit them with "Metal claw", causing them to fall down the ravine.

Skarmory approached them when they reached the bottom of the ravine, luckily they were alive, but unconscious, Skarmory had intended to kill them, when he discovered something shocking, the amulet that Chikorita wore broke and inside was the third orb. Skarmory couldn't help but laugh at such revelation, while taking the orb he claimed that Celebi had been very clever in hiding the last orb in front of his own nose, before he flew away, he told the team, still unconscious, that they had had lucky, that if they hadn't delivered the orb, even if it was intentionally, they would have died in their clutches, but that, anyway, they would die once they had obtained the necessary power.

It was getting dark when the team woke up, seeing that all were well, Cyndaquil gasped in horror at seeing the broken Chikorita amulet, seeing it more closely, the team realized that they had the third orb all that time and now Skarmory had it. Totodile asked Chikorita what they could do now, but she admitted that, for the first time in her life, she didn't know what to do, suggested that, for now, they should return to the village to try to seek help, they spent all night walking back to their people while they thought that they had failed in the mission that Celebi had entrusted to them, for them, Celebi had sacrificed for nothing.

When the sun came up, the team managed to get to their village, but when they saw it they were stunned to see, their village destroyed by the Murkrows, the team was stealthily walking through the village, towards the twin towers while avoiding the Murkrows. They arrived at the square where they saw that the Murkrows had the pokémon of the village retained, Chikorita, seeing her mother among the prisoners, tried to go help her, but the rest prevented her from telling her that, if she went, they would catch her and then she couldn't help her mother.

Knowing that they were right, they continued on their way to the twin towers while Chikorita mentally promised her mother that she would save her, after a long walk, they arrived at the place where everything started and would end, for better or for worse, the twin towers. They climbed the stairs in a hurry to reach the central room between the towers, while they climbed they hoped to arrive in time, but when they arrived they could only see Skarmory holding the three orbs, he saw them and congratulated them for arriving on time, in time to see him get the power.

Chikorita threw "Razor leaf", but this blocked him with "Gust", pushing the team to the wall, once he was sure they wouldn't do anything, Skarmory placed the orbs in the three slots that were on the wall , which was a presentation of Lugia and Ho-oh on the region and among them was Celebi that had three slots under it, while saying that it was too late, that all they could do was prepare for the start of a new era, when saying that last placed the last orb in its place.

At the moment of doing that, the orbs began to glow with a dark tone, then dark rays came out and focused on a point from which a larger dark ray came out that gave Skarmory, he could only cry out in pain as he underwent a transformation that turned him into an evolved version of himself, at the same time he laughed while saying he already felt power.

The team watched in horror as the power of the orbs had turned Skarmory into a much more sinister and powerful being than before, Skarmory said that, now that he had all that power, he could achieve what he had always longed for, a kingdom just for him, it gathered a quantity of dark energy inside it and then expelled it in a wave form that made everything that was outside the towers, building, plant or pokémon become metal statues.

The team froze as they looked out the window as their loved ones and everything they knew had turned into metal statues, saw Skarmory laughing wildly, while asking them what they were going to do now, he told them they had no chance to defeat him, that soon they would end up like everyone in his kingdom. The team with tears in their eyes, knowing they were lost, said goodbye to each other, but for Totodile that wasn't the case, he said that that guy (Skarmory) was giving him a bad roll, and then he threw "Water gun", but he dodged it and the shot ended up near where the orbs were, causing one to almost fall.

Chikorita, seeing that, remembered what Celebi said that, if a pokémon of kind heart placed the orbs in their place, Skarmory would be defeated; they had to remove the orbs from their place and put them back in order to overcome it, but with it in the middle they couldn't reach it. Then, an idea occurred to her that could give them advantage, she asked Cyndaquil to blow up, but he wasn't sure he could do it, while Chikorita tried to convince him to do it, Skarmory slowly approached them preparing to kill them.

In the end, after Chikorita and Totodile shouted at him in unison to burst, he, with much effort, caused an explosion that, not only made a hole in the wall, but pushed Skarmory near the wall with the orbs, determined to finish everything or die in the attempt, the team prepared to face the greatest threat in the entire Johto region. Totodile used "Water gun" directly on one of the orbs, causing it to fall, then started playing with it as if it were a ball while dodging Skarmory's attacks, then Totodile again used "Water gun", but this time to push the orb and end in the empty slot, causing that time, the orb shine with a brilliant tone, the team hit five before such a feat.

Unfortunately, Skarmory was the only one frustrated, and with "Gust" he expelled the team from the room through the hole in the wall, causing them to fall to the void, but Chikorita grabbed the two with "Wine whip", while the other grabbed the edge of the hole, making everyone go back inside. Before Skarmory did something, Chikorita threw "Razor leaf", causing the second orb to fall, but before any of the team reached it, Skarmory unleashed a tornado throughout the room, causing the team and the orb to float in the air.

They knew that Skarmory had an advantage in that area to be a flying type, but they, united, were better than him, so, through teamwork, they passed each other the orb before Skarmory approached one of them, it was like a ball game. When Cyndaquil caught the orb, Skarmory, tired that game, neutralized the tornado causing everyone to fall, Chikorita grabbed Totodile and this with "Water gun", reduced the speed of fall, landing safely.

Cyndaquil thought he was going to die as he fell and saw Skarmory approach him with murderous intent, but, using the same technique as Totodile, but with "Flamethrower", he slowed down and landed safely, just as Skarmory landed on top of him. Cyndaquil took advantage of that to hit Skarmory away from him, and then, Cyndaquil launched a powerful "Flamethrower" that propelled the orb into the slot, causing it to also glow with a bright tone, the team congratulated itself for a couple of seconds, knowing that that wasn't over yet.

Chikorita again used "Razor leaf" to get the last orb out of its slot, as before, the team would pass the orb to each other while dodging Skarmory's attacks, when the orb arrived at Totodile, which was next to Skarmory, he used his tail to send the orb into the slot. But before it reached the slot, Skarmory grabbed it, this, more furious than ever, dictated that the games were over, flew high so they didn't reach it and began to throw movements uncontrollably everywhere, dodged most of the movements, but suffered damage from a couple of them.

Chikorita came up with that, Skarmory was distracted while throwing those movements without control, so she suggested to Totodile to launch Cyndaquil with "Water gun" and this, once it is close to Skarmory threw him "Flamethrower", by doing that, Skarmory was stunned for a while and that caused the orb to fall, which the team didn't consider.

Skarmory didn't want to get it, so she started throwing movements again hoping to eliminate them forever, Chikorita, determined to finish this once and for all, ran in direction to where the orb fell, passing sideways the movements of Skarmory. She took the orb with the leaf of his head, but when the orb was about to reach the end of the leaf, Chikorita began to have doubts about whether she could launch the orb at once, but she began to think of her friends, who supported her despite all the obstacles they faced, in Celebi, who trusted her enough to give her the mission, and in her mother, who always covered her with the love that they both had after that, Chikorita, at the moment when the orb reached the end of the leaf, launched the orb into the slot.

The moment it shone brightly, the three orbs did the same as before, but with a bright tone, the big bright beam was thrown at Skarmory, who screamed in pain as lightning destroyed him. After the resulting explosion, the team cheerfully saw how the metal that covered the entire region disappeared releasing all the pokémon from their prison, without missing a second, they went running to hug their parents, Chikorita with tears of joy.

Meganium asked her daughter where she had been, that she was very worried about her, Chikorita told her that she and her friends were on a mission entrusted by Celebi, but at the mention of that name, the three sadly remembered the pokémon fallen in the mission. Suddenly, a brilliant orb under the sky, that orb disappeared, revealing itself as Celebi, the team was so surprised to see her alive that they went to embrace her, Cyndaquil said they believed she had died, Celebi revealed that at the time they released the light of the orbs to defeat Skarmory, her strength returned.

Celebi looked at the parents of the boys and told them that they should be proud of them, since they had saved the region, Meganium said that she was already proud of her daughter from the beginning. Celebi with her powers covered all the grass fields of the village with beautiful flowers before saying goodbye to her new friends and returning to the place where she belonged, after that, all the pokémon, adults and young people started to play, because that day was one that would be included in the history of the Johto region.


End file.
